1. Field
The following description relates to a head section for a rear view device for a motor vehicle. For example, the head section has casing means comprising at least one housing section and a lid section arranged on a side of the housing section which faces away from a driving direction of the motor vehicle, at least one electronic unit arranged in a hollow area formed between the housing section and the lid section, a first rear view means for displaying a first side or rear area of the motor vehicle in relation to the driving direction, and a second rear view means for displaying a second side or rear area of the motor vehicle in relation to the driving direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Mirrors or rear view means, such as those including a camera pod, are typically exposed to the outside environment when used as a side view mirror secured to the outside of a vehicle and when used inside a vehicle as an internal rear view mirror. Rear view means are typically made up of many components which require a number of different assembly parts and are complicated and expensive to manufacture. In addition, when exposed to the outside environment, rear view means are subject to dirt or debris entering within the assembly. In addition, while a rear view means may include improved protection from the outside environment such rear view means fail to provide a full and expansive field of view including a wide angle view as may be desired by a driver for viewing the driver's blind spot.